


游戏四则

by Aur_0_ra



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aur_0_ra/pseuds/Aur_0_ra
Summary: 无剧情糖系列[糖，又名碳水化合物，是一切生命体维持生命活动所需能量的主要来源]





	1. 第一则 掰手腕

**Author's Note:**

> 清水小可爱。

*  
啪的一声，金珉奎把又一个挑战者的手按在了桌上。他自信地笑着，一副志在必得的样子伸开胳膊按摩了一下有些酸痛的肌肉。

  
主持人还没说出下一位请上场的台词，就见权顺荣大喊一声"我要挑战"然后气势汹汹拨开人群冲上台，把胳膊往台子上一摆，撅起嘴故作凶狠地拼命想挤出几乎不存在的肱二头肌。

  
主持人赶紧跟进："看来这位同学参与热情很高啊，那么老规矩，一人一句比赛宣言，看看谁更有气势——"

  
"奖品一定会是我的！"权顺荣站起来举起手大声说，引得台下一阵欢呼。

  
"对不起了顺荣哥，但我不会对你温柔的。"金珉奎勾起嘴角，微微摇了摇头。

  
两个人面对面坐好，金珉奎握住对方肉乎乎的软糯手掌，心也有点软下去，怕自己会弄疼了这只自不量力的小仓鼠。

  
“预备，开始！”

  
主持人一声令下。果不其然，虚势的权顺荣三秒钟就败下阵来，胳膊被结结实实按在了桌面上。金珉奎其实根本就没怎么用力，这么轻易得来的胜利甚至让他有点不知所措，只觉得手心里握着的那只手就像一条滑溜溜的鱼似地逃开了，还在他的心里扑腾出一阵水花来。

  
权顺荣瞪大眼睛满脸惊讶，冲着金珉奎竖起大拇指，一副"打扰了"的表情退下了台。

  
"真是出乎意料的速战速决啊，下一位挑战者让我看到你的双手——"

*  
本来是几个好友一起来游乐园玩，其他几位却一个个都有事先行离开了。洪知秀赶回去上私教吉他课，尹净汉被老妈临时叫回去照顾妹妹，全圆佑家的猫这时候该喂粮了，只剩下崔胜澈，权顺荣，金珉奎三个人顶着中午的太阳继续在游人排成长龙的项目之间游荡。

  
权顺荣大老远看到了"XX冰淇淋掰手腕大赛"的横幅，获胜者可以得到XX牌冰淇淋一只。他整个人早已热得大汗淋漓，金珉奎就帮他拉开湿漉漉紧贴在背后的衣服不停抖动着送风，崔胜澈看了他们一眼，也把电动小风扇对准权顺荣被太阳蒸得红彤彤的脸蛋为他驱热。

  
"掰手腕大赛，要不要试一试？"权顺荣指着横幅问，"感觉胜澈哥能赢哎。"

  
"我感觉我也能赢啊。"金珉奎忍不住插话。

  
"那我就不知道了。"权顺荣撇撇嘴斜了他一眼。

  
随后便出现了开头的那一幕。金珉奎上台挑战遂成为擂主，权顺荣中间突然冲上台皮一下，而崔胜澈自觉自愿站在下面给他们两个人看包，心想自己还是不要掺和进去了，让他们闹去吧。

  
金珉奎经历数轮比赛最终赢得了冰淇淋，三个人一起去领奖，派奖的小姑娘充满私心地给了他们一人一只不同口味的，于是他们开开心心地道谢。权顺荣啃了几口自己手里的草莓味冰淇淋就打起了金珉奎手里香草口味冰淇淋的主意，戳戳金珉奎的手臂说，“给我尝一口你的。”

  
金珉奎把自己的冰淇淋递到权顺荣嘴边，看他一口咬下去大半边裹进两边脸颊细嚼慢咽。

  
“……”

  
权顺荣看到金珉奎盯着自己冰淇淋的幽怨小眼神，大方地抬手把自己的送到金珉奎嘴边，瞬间也被咬掉了一大口，心满意足的金珉奎吧唧吧唧吃得很香。

  
“……”

  
在大眼瞪小眼的两个人中间，被遗忘的崔胜澈举起手中的柠檬口味冰淇淋自顾自郁闷，“有人要尝尝我的吗？”

  
——所以我刚才怎么不跟着尹净汉一起回去带孩子呢，呵。

*  
连崔胜澈都被他哥哥有事叫回去了，游乐园里只剩下金珉奎和权顺荣两个人一前一后走着，气氛有些微妙的尴尬。太阳又向西边倾斜了几分，园里的欢笑仍然是正在进行中。

  
金珉奎突然伸手要抓权顺荣的手，权顺荣条件反射的躲了一下，像一只受惊吓的小动物一样瞪大眼睛环顾四周。他们站在行人较少的——树林一侧，远处你追我赶的小孩子叽叽喳喳，爷爷奶奶们悠闲漫步，阳光把地面烤成金黄酥脆的面包皮——慌神的一瞬间，手就被高个子的弟弟抓住了。

  
权顺荣抿嘴不说话，任金珉奎牵着手往前走，根本没注意自己居然紧张到开始同手同脚，像个傻瓜。

  
“哥，我掰手腕赢了，你还没有夸我。”金珉奎牵着他的手说，感觉权顺荣手掌里渗出了细细地汗，黏糊糊湿漉漉地乖乖呆着，是他的小鱼又游回了手掌心。

  
“切，那是我没有用力，你这小子。”权顺荣眯着眼迎着阳光，拼命把语气里的欢喜藏起来，却还是露出了马脚。

“是吗……”

  
糟糕。权顺荣来不及反抗，金珉奎就转过身把他的手更彻底地抓起来，摆出掰手腕的姿势。权顺荣的胳膊悬在半空中使不上力气，踉跄着向后退了两步，金珉奎便用另一只胳膊扶住他的腰，看着他意味深长地笑。“那我们要再比试一次吗？”

  
权顺荣用另一只手去掰金珉奎的手，金珉奎就把脸凑过来作势要咬他的手，权顺荣慌乱之下只好又抬手去挡他不安分的嘴巴，心脏也被闹得乱七八糟。

  
“喂，你这家伙……”权顺荣想说，金珉奎你再乱来我要发火了快点放开我，嘴巴却像贴上了封条一样停止运转。每次权顺荣即将爆发的时候，金珉奎就会厚着脸皮贴上来抱住他，一边发出讨好的笑声一边喊他“哥——”，反应过来的时候，权顺荣才发现自己不知道从什么时候开始就开始对这个人无条件心软了。

  
金珉奎趁机把五指挤进了权顺荣的指间，严丝合缝地捉住了害羞到想逃跑的小鱼。

  
“嘿嘿，哥输了。”

  
“……呀，金珉奎，你还记得我是你哥啊。”权顺荣绷着脸抽回手，这次金珉奎没有再闹下去，任由权顺荣气鼓鼓地往前走。

  
“hoshi哥——”

  
果然还没走出去几步，粘人的大型犬就又冲过来贴在了权顺荣身上。

  
“走开啦！不要黏在我身上。”权顺荣挣扎一下，弟弟浑身都热乎乎的像小火炉一样，简直是第二个大太阳。

  
“哥……”被凶了的金珉奎委屈巴巴，却依然不肯松手。

  
“……大太阳晒着，要热死了。”这次权顺荣主动把金珉奎搭在自己身上的手拉下来牵住，对方才终于肯乖乖配合。权顺荣抬头看正在傻笑的弟弟，也忍不住被逗笑了，四双弯起来的眼睛，从嘴角不断漏出来的嘿嘿笑声，晕头晕脑没有目的地的两个人。

  
沿着树林一直走，“鬼屋探险”的破旧招牌在层层叶片后面隐约可见，比起海盗船过山车来说似乎并不怎么受欢迎。

  
“哥，我想玩鬼屋。”金珉奎晃晃权顺荣的手。

  
“行，哥在外面给你看包。”

  
“哥……”

  
权顺荣无奈叹气，毫无灵魂地被拖着走。就知道会是这样……看来太阳还远远不会落山呢。


	2. 第二则 Pocky Kiss

*  
十一月十一日金珉奎买了几箱pocky，音乐节目结束之后分发给粉丝，当然也没忘了留一箱给成员们，虽然他觉得这种长条甜味饼干肯定是没有炸鸡来得受他们欢迎，但谁让今天是pocky day呢。他把饼干报到练习室里，发现里面只有权顺荣在做拉伸，约定的练习时间还没有到，不过权首长在这里一点也不奇怪。

权顺荣正背着他站在练习室远处伸胳膊踢腿儿，金珉奎在镜子的死角里没被发现。他又忍不住想闹哥哥了，拆开一包pocky拉出来一根塞进嘴里，然后大摇大摆走近练习室直接逼近权顺荣。

权顺荣回头看见他大步走过来有点蒙。珉奎，下班了啊——

金珉奎停在他面前笑嘻嘻地叼着一根长饼干，弯下腰恶作剧地用露出来的一头在权顺荣嘴上戳一戳。

呀，你干嘛。权顺荣眉头一皱躲开，后退一步。你又发什么神经。

金珉奎把饼干用手塞进嘴里嘎嘣嘎嘣吃掉，晃着身子撒娇。哥，今天是pocky day，咱们是不是除了练舞也练练pocky game啊，以后上综艺的时候肯定用得着，粉丝们好像挺喜欢这种游戏的。他又往嘴里赛一根pocky，弯着腰噘着嘴催促权顺荣接自己的梗。

权顺荣一听他把粉丝搬了出来就有点难拒绝了，而且不就是个游戏吗，练一练上节目的时候效果更好也说不定。于是他听话地叼住饼干另一头，慢慢蠕动嘴唇往里塞着。金珉奎玩得很投入，抓着他的两边肩膀，还微微侧着头，两张脸的距离越来越近——

哎，等一下，这游戏规则是啥来着。权顺荣嘎巴一下把pocky咬断了，向后梗着脖子问金珉奎。

金珉奎无语。哥，你的艺能怎么回事啊。以前不是玩过传纸片玩得还挺……厉害吗。怎么连pocky game都不会玩了。就是两个人一起往中间吃饼干，几组人比赛谁剩下的饼干短，像刚才饼干断掉就输了。

其实权顺荣知道，但他不知道自己抽什么风就是不想再靠近那家伙的脸了，怎么突然有点……难为情啊。

哦。

金珉奎又抽出一根饼干，这次他把饼干另一头先塞进了权顺荣嘴里，然后自己咬住另一头。两个人的嘴往前移动得都很慢，小心翼翼卯足了劲要玩好游戏，又是越来越近的距离——

嘎嘣，饼干又断掉了，这次罪魁祸首是金珉奎。权顺荣一头雾水，对方仰头大笑着把饼干吃进嘴里：哥，你闭眼干嘛，我们又不是要亲嘴。

谁要跟你亲呵，我压根没闭眼，你这小子是不是又变相说我眼睛小？权顺荣立刻脸红脖子粗地反驳，而且你视线比我高，可能是视角问题。他气鼓鼓作势要抽身走人，金珉奎不放开握着他肩膀的两只手。行了行了，不闹你了。

第三根小白鼠pocky横亘在两个人之间。随着两个人距离越来越近，权顺荣又浑身不自在起来，但是不能躲，绝对不能。权顺荣想。就是个小游戏而已，总是扭扭捏捏躲躲闪闪反而更奇怪吧。他和金珉奎视线相对仿佛互相挑衅较劲，直到距离近到直视对方会变斗鸡眼才不再玩这幼稚的心理战。

剩几厘米了？权顺荣眼球向下努力转着，却压根什么都看不到，只能凭感觉猜测。慢慢地他几乎都能感觉到对方蠕动的嘴唇了，于是努力呲起牙把嘴唇翘在旁边，也给金珉奎空间咬断pocky。可是金珉奎的老毛病又来了，他动作不小心大了点，嘴唇往前那么一送就贴住了权顺荣的嘴唇。

虽然，只有短短一瞬间而已。

呀！！权顺荣像烧开了的水壶一样惊叫一声，抬手捏住金珉奎的耳朵和两腮边的肉往旁边甩开。你嘴唇碰到我的了，卧槽！

金珉奎并不觉得有什么，他觉得权顺荣的反应可爱死了，笑得捂着肚子把头往权顺荣肩膀上靠着撒娇，被对方撞开也不依不饶伸手环住人家的腰。哎呀哥，碰到又怎么样，和你相亲相爱这么多年的兄弟碰一下嘴又怎么了，又不是什么初吻，你耳朵红什么哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……

权顺荣捂着嘴站在原地气得直想翻白眼，听了他的话却马上动摇了，对啊，和玩了这么多年的兄弟碰一下嘴又怎么了，感情好不行吗，我这么激动干嘛。于是火气消了大半，脸上却还绷着。

不会真的是吧——

什么真的是什么啊？你俩在练习室偷偷干嘛呢笑这么大声，我在走廊老远就听到了。尹净汉穿着黑色运动装，一边问一边走进练习室，崔胜澈很快就跟着也走了进来，搂着尹净汉的肩膀一唱一和。就是，有什么开心的说出来让哥哥们也开心开心。

哥，我刚才只是和顺荣哥在吃饼干。金珉奎指着放在角落的pocky箱子，语气和表情都极其不自然。权顺荣瞅他一眼暗自腹诽，脚演技。

吃饼干吃那么开心？有那么好吃吗？尹净汉看了一眼饼干盒子，语气充满了怀疑。

哎，还真不错啊。那边崔胜澈已经打开一盒开吃了，还给尹净汉递上一根。对啊，今天是pocky day。崔胜澈边吃边说，然后醒悟过来，你们该不会刚才是在一起吃吧？特意加粗横线了‘一起’两个字。

哦——尹净汉意味深长。

哦——崔胜澈也跟着意味深长。

然后两个人对视一眼。下次上节目哥哥会成全你们的。崔胜澈拍拍金珉奎和权顺荣的肩膀。

哎呀哥，别闹我们了，赶紧热热身一会儿开始练习。权顺荣岔开话题，撇开金珉奎站到远处去。

*  
赛文婷回归某团体综艺节目，主持人拿上来一盒一盒pocky。权顺荣立刻想到了几个月前练习室里发生的一幕幕，尴尬地咳嗽一声。结果这一声却引来了崔胜澈的注意，他马上开玩笑地小声提议。让hoshi和珉奎一组。

没想到主持人听到了，看着台本有些为难。请大家继续听游戏规则哦，我们按分队进行游戏，每队派出一组成员，计算剩余pocky厘米数，数字最小的胜利，可以获得韩牛大餐~hoshi xi在表演队，珉奎xi在黑泡队，可能不行哦——

金珉奎猛地举起手。谁说我想和hoshi一组啦，我待会儿想和胜澈哥一组。

Hoshi一听也赌气地回敬。切，我也没说想和珉奎一组。

始作俑者崔胜澈笑了一会儿觉得不对劲。诶，难道一会儿我要玩这个游戏吗，怎么给自己挖了个坑啊。


End file.
